Comics
This community page is a place for comics. Edit when you want to put one.. What's new? 7Uks6ou.png|FEDEX FLYS TRUCKS Subway and Rivals.png|Subway and his rivals Fukin'Fatty.png|McDonald's and Subway Annoyed Yahooball.png|Tumblrball and her father DA and Monster.png|DeviantARTball and (a) former Monsterball PeTA and McDonald.png|Just McDonaldsball being assaulted by angry PETAball. First BNTtangle comic.png|The very first BNTtangle comic Hes watching you.png|''He'''s watching you... THX tumblr.png|THXbrick pulling a Deep Note on Tumblrball First BNTtangle comic IMPROVED!.png|Remake version of First BNTtangle comic WAR.png|WWIII Company version My best Comic yet.png Mcdonalds is pissed off.png Redditfapfapfap.png Hasbro's Expressions.png Fuck yuo Urban Dictionary.png 20th century FOX.png THX columbia text.png Google finds ShareYourWorld.cm.png|How Googleball (as Googletangle) and his son Google+ball (as Google+rawr) found shareyourworld.comball THX and the Audience.png|Oops, he did it again! da pc.png|dA's at it, again... A2046F59-8B7D-4195-B34D-AE0D628153BC.jpeg|4chan gets kidnaped, part 1 1F2B61BF-EEAF-4F57-B095-725A36BB9F30.jpeg|4chan gets kidnaped, part 2 48881075-D886-4D23-82E9-18891A29C6A5.jpeg 8C6E34A3-A6BE-46FD-A398-67085219C21C.jpeg 719E8C1E-E26E-4F65-9E65-C3FC53CD7662.jpeg 4weILI5.png Youtube.png OeKddzy.png 5LPIX4Y.png IHeartMedia and it's Competitors.png A Day in the Life of Faceblock.png Fox News and KKK.png Subway's latest Victim.png Tumblr Hates Men.png 43H7vTn.png Fr3plV0.png GhbfUG3.png Likxhax.png UGCJ4hJ.png ZODQuUv.png GkxTh5K.png 1.png 4H4baNP.png HIxG8zl.png OPtArMJ.png Dnnmjz9.png LbVy7no.png B92Z8fQ.png 45PybD8.png W6MjpER.png 70gcK4Y.png 7zdWiNn.png SI45GhG.png KUpCjqr.png Samsung's_Exploding_Phone.png Facebook Cannot Into Space!.png IHeartball Email.png Brief History of Department Stores.png Cant68hb9kay.png El Dispute.png Capcom MonHun.png CNN Then & Now.png Steamvalve.png Irony.png Dead Meat.png Qualcomm.jpg Forum merge.png Comic Heist Part 1.png 8A2DE850-D02E-4055-A11E-87E20C943978.png Mistake.png Comic.png IMG DisneyFox.PNG IMG 2781.PNG A20A3D4D-D9E9-42D9-898B-FD63C8E7A6D2.png 9A0F4C5A-29DD-4F8A-A58E-E3FE1E52758E.png Comic tbl.png E2E798B4-E9E7-4A69-A194-E10EF107C445.png Entercom is angry.png An Awesome Request from Slainender War.png IMG TRAINZLOGIC.PNG The balloon war.png Drowning.png|Imgurball and TVPbrick drowning The best of Univision.png|Univisionball stares at TBSrhombus, HLNbrick, Cartoon Networkcubes, Boomerangslab and TNTball CBSball is angry.png|CBS gets angry with Tumblr, Publix, His competitor iHeartMedia, Microsoft, Macy's, Delta, JCPenney's, Entercom with Sears and Target fused together Wearing old suits.png IMG 3096.PNG IMG 3101.PNG Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalypse - The Beginning Borkpocalipse Lastings of Us.png|The Borkpocalypse - Lastings of Us IMG_3195.PNG Publix knows anatomy.png Canadian companies bleed maple syrup.png IMG 3138.PNG 2000PagesCBComic.png IMG 8094.PNG IMG 3220.JPG IMG 3245.PNG IMG 3249.JPG IMG 3253.JPG IMG 3255.PNG IMG FoxTezuka.PNG IMG 3263.png IMG 3268.PNG IMG 3264.png IMG 3269.PNG IMG 3265.PNG IMG 3267.png WheresCobalt.png 2ShowsComic.png IMG 3273.jpg Why20thCenturyFoxwantstoAcquireTezukaandCapcom.png IMG 3274.PNG UchuuAceMovieReleased.png IMG 3278.PNG IMG 3275.png TezukaProductionsgoestoAstrosHouse.png WhyAsconshutsdown.png ProjectG1Takedowninanutshell.png IMG 3277.png WhyAsconshutsdownPart2.png IMG 3280.png IMG 3282.png Tezukaandthegangclimbsthemountain.png HeavensGateBigFailure.png IMG 3285.PNG IMG 3286.png TheTCFstructureofdoom.png Acesnewlook.png DisneySequels.png WhyAstrowearsunderwear.png HowTUGSwascanceled.png Megamaninanutshell.png IMG 3290.png IMG 3291.png IMG 3292.png IMG 3293.png TezukaClub.png CloudyWithaChanceofPropaganda.png AA is too fat.png TVPbrickvisitsSpaceCenter.png TheSupriseofScaredinBox.png ChiquitabananasinDownstairs.png PBSgetsanschullussedbyViacom.png TVSzczeinsplan.png IMG 3296.png IMG 3297.png WhyAsconshutsdownPart3.png TheProteroXFailture.png IMG 3303.PNG IMG 3304.png IMG 3305.png HiTsNightmare.png ThisisAstrosUnderpants.png TheDrinkRocketExperiment.png IMG 3307.PNG CompanyCentre.png IMG 3311.PNG IMG 3309.png WhyAsconshutsdownPart4.png DeathBattleisnowCommunist.png IMG 3312.png IMG 3313.png CanRockandAtombefriends.png IMG 3315.png IMG 3316.png IMG 3317.png WackyRaces.png Windows ME the explorer.png|Windows ME The Explorer Windows ME the explorer part 2.png|Windows ME The Explorer Part 2 Windows ME the explorer part 3.png|Windows ME The Explorer Part 3 Windows ME the explorer part 4.png|Windows ME The Explorer Part 4 IrregularShow.png TheCenterofLollipop.png IMG 3321.PNG ALittleBitFunwithLove.png GhostbustersJellyBeans.png JetterMarsinaNutshell.png IMG 3324.png IMG 3325.png IMG 3326.PNG UnderpantsStare.png MinecartTroubles.png TheRollerCoasterofDoom.png IMG 3338.JPG TheLittleFailstines.png TheAngryGermanBall.png IMG 3340.png IMG 3341.png StevenQuartzsGem.png BadFood.png MakingCodes.png TheSpaceVehicle.png Who is the best.png|Who is the best? IMG 3346.PNG IMG 3351.jpg IMG 3358.JPG IMG 3348.png TheBattleofIndonesianTVcompanies.png TheWorkingRobot.png TheFastandtheStupidest.png ElectricCompanies.png LJNGamesinanutshell.png PbskidsexeHasStoppedWorking.png MessyMap.png ITVcannotbeintheEBU.png Whatjusthappened.png Download.png AnimationCenter.png Isofmagnet.png WatchingTv.png EjectorToilet.png Shippinginanutshell.png Companyball anime.png|Companyball anime Schooldetection.png Angryballs.png WhyAsconshutsdownPart5.png GameMadness.png The Video Game Crash of 83 in a nutshell.png BBC Radio 1 finds Heartv.png BadBalls.png Just Eatball replaces Hungryhouseball.png The2HeartRadioStations.png Heart Radioball shuts down Heartv.png Ancestryball forgets Ancestry DNAball at home.png|When Ancestryball forgets about Ancestry DNAball Morrisonsball and Sainsbury'sball's relations.png|Sainsbury'sball and Morrisonsball relations The Borkpocalypse - Unseen footage.png|The Borkpocalypse - Unseen Footage GTB6.png Greenflagflag's Common sense.png Company memes Part 1 4chan.png|Company Memes Part 1: 4chan FIGHTING.png Boring.png M&M'sball tries chocolate.png Not of felling wells.png SCSgets5stars.png CharactersDesignChanges.png HighWinds.png A game of Lasermaze.png HungryhouseballgetsreplacedbyJustEatball.png CostumesforHalloween.png TheScaryofRunning.png Very gets invited.png|The first comic that includes Verycube and Moose Toysmoose Heart Radiotangle anschlusses IHeart.png Linguascopeball learns German.png TheScareofthe20thCentury.png TheGreatFlood.png Trick or Slick.png Trustpilotball ranks in a nutshell.png 65435ng.png Emoov wants to moov.png BorkpolycaspeThe2ndtime.png Sick Kicks.png Globalcube's best radio station.png TheHistroyofVideoGamesbyStupidfall.png ViacomWarfare.png Interruptionofthefundingplug.png Tinder can into date.png Crayolapotato makes a comic.png Companyballs can into board games.png Globalssonsinanutshell.png Weavers wants AQAball.png BoatingMayhem.png 863jsjam.png GamblingNonsence.png Bigopoly.png The Chicken Wing.png Always take your doctors advice bois.png 345gsaaf.png Drddrd.png EducakesScienceExperiment.png 990990.png Atom's House.png CompanyballNotSafeforWorld.png THXbrick finds a friend.png Walking out on a lovely day.png The Video Game Costume Contest.png Cooking With Illumination.png Move Bumps.png The Flag in the Mountain.png Segamicrosoftnintendo.jpg Ytrryee.png Blue Crossplus cant find a friend.png TimeTraveling.png IsWreckingTimeByWikiaFan195.png Weavers wants Hegarty now....png Age of the logoballs remake.png BoilerOnTheBlink.png Gotta Hurt Remake.png FindingHomelessPets.png HegartyMathsballcantdoscience.png Xhfhzdhg.png Cball can into skateboard.png Five Nights at Viacom's.png TheFoxApocalypse.png TheSuperAntiVirusSoftware.png SchoolySchoolBus.png GodsaidEEF.png D6d66ddd6d.png Uhiuo.png Why Touhou dosen't get played on Heart Radio.png ThePopularityIsTrue.png Heart Radio can into SA sometime in the future...png LogoEffectsAlliance.png LuiMingtakesoutback.png DeliveritAll.png Gfdhdd52.png Sgrw53Q578D.png AnyStabbersDownThere.png 2 Guys can into Bendy and Cup with crossover.png Rrtrtw3466d.png TheScaryness.png Häagen-Dazs can't go to Copenhagen.png The Tire Repair.png Tkghlyrd.png 7rtttt484444.png PrisonEscape.png Going on a trip around the world! Part 1.png|Going on a trip around the world Part 1:Meeting up We need more Go.png|We need more Go! Fgfggdrwr353223.png Eating Fast Food in the Car.png TheCharacterShippingClub.png Going on a trip around the world! Part 2.png|Going on a trip around the world Part 2:Going to Jamaica/Heart Radioball goes savage WindowsMETheExplorerPart5.png TouhoucannotbefoundonHeartRadio.png RT Cannot into communist.png Being in Brunei Part 1.png One ASEAN One Vision.png|One ASEAN One Vision? ABriefHistoryofBothColas.png Company Amuck.png YamahasSong.png StreamGems.png Teawarsggd.png Lakxkkkkk.png Disney can into wreck it.png THX Prank.png TheSockSurprise.png DryDock.png MerryChristluss.png Ewefwew31.png Storm Maker.png The Scary of Christmas.png The Gift of Doom.png OneASEANOneVisionStoptheScreen.png YamahasSongOhNein.png B&Qcanbuild.png YaghavasTrainSimulatorGame.png Whosmycrush.png InfectionusGreeniousPart1.png|Infectionus Greenious Part 1: The Realisation and Compare The Market is infected! CodingWithCartoonCharacters.png InfectionusGreeniousPart2.png|Infectionus Greenious Part 2: Infect at night aswell,Halifax,Natwest,Hegarty Maths and Educake infected. CrayolaandthePurpleCrayon.png The Life on Mars.png Fox Sports can into basketball.png FdgsgfaWE23.png WearetakingdownTouhou.png TezukaHotel.png Mnet's secret of life.png|Mnet's secret of Life Fun with Photo Frames.png Ewewarew.png TVPsNightmare.png Big Scary Rectangle.png The Big Scared of Course.png The3famoustoymakers.png Esersserserse.png NoPhonesAllowed.png PBS Kids' Birthday Party but it's Anschluss time.png TV Network Fight.png|TV Network Fight VnvvAads.png PBS Kids' Lemonade Stand.png|PBS Kids' Lemonade Stand Vídeo Brinquedo never fall asleeps at Class.png BET the Rapper.png Fdfguoyi.png CompanyParadise.png Old Vhs Tapes.png The Milk Package.png TheAnimeShow.png InfectionusGreeniousPart3.png|Infectionus Greenious Part 3: A little American help, Heart Radio cured! Whichwayround.png Category:Comics